


【贱虫/ABO】为人师表4

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: 分级：NC-17师生AU/无能力/非典型倒追老师Wadex学生Peter/RR贱x荷兰虫*ooc





	【贱虫/ABO】为人师表4

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC-17
> 
> 师生AU/无能力/非典型倒追
> 
> 老师Wadex学生Peter/RR贱x荷兰虫
> 
> *ooc

“君为臣纲，君不正，臣投他国。国为民纲，国不正，民起攻之。父为子纲，父不慈，子奔他乡。子为父望，子不正，大义灭亲。夫为妻纲，夫不正，妻可改嫁。妻为夫助，妻不贤，夫则休之……”  
“What the…..”  
“爱之仁，正之义，君之礼，哲思智，情同信，春生化万物而成仁，秋刚正利收而为义……”机械化的女声毫无感情地朗读着。

“What the fuck! ”韦德慌乱扔出怀抱着的彩虹小马，腾出手赶紧暂停掉维基百科[三纲五常]的语音阅读，“不听不听WIKI念经！”

“这是什么来自东方的古老魔咒？他们怎么都认为我去学了这个？！”  
韦德头很痛，他纵身一跃把整个身子埋进软扑扑的床垫，脑海里不断闪过今天彼得看向他时毫不掩饰的失望目光，它在彼得平日里单纯的脸庞上显得尤为刺眼。

“该死，该死！别再用这种眼神看着哥！”韦德手脚并用，胡乱击打着席梦思，想把彼得赶出大脑，活像一条被搁浅之后死命扑腾的鱼。  
翻了个身，深邃的双眼直勾勾盯着天花板上昏黄的灯——韦德一向不愿意在家中安装白炽灯，白光太过耀眼，以前结束任务每次处理伤口的时候，都能把往外翻的流血烂肉看得很清晰，恶……

「你是一个懦夫，Wade Wilson. 」  
又是他的声音。

“谁都知道你的狗屁‘园丁精神’只是一个逃避的借口，承认吧……”他喃喃自语，似乎做了什么决定。

 

又是韦德的数学课，以前彼得光是盯着讲台上那人的脸就能虚度一节课光阴，但现在情况不同了，特别是经历了昨天…… 彼得觉得每一秒都是难熬的修罗场，他既盼着下课，又不想下课，如果他们真的只能止步于此，那课堂就是可以跟韦德肆无忌惮待在一起的唯一地方了。  
而且今天彼得的身体好像有点儿不对劲，感觉异常燥热，眼前时有出现重影。他不确定这是不是梅婶常跟他提醒到的“发情期”，如果是的话，他得赶紧赶回家注射抑制剂才行。

好不容易熬到下课，彼得匆忙往外走，却在走廊被人拦住。  
“Peter, 你可以帮我补习数学吗？我想我需要一个小老师。”是Sally，平日里班上最看他不爽的女生，不知怎么想起让自己帮忙补课了。  
彼得犹豫了一下，他有点担心这又是Flash跟他的党羽们联合研究出来的什么新型整人方法，虽说他对同学提出的帮助要求一直来者不拒，但现在可不是帮助别人的好时候……彼得左右为难。

“Peter最近在忙社团活动，你有问题就来找我，或者数学组的任何一个老师都可以。”韦德又不知从哪冒出来，打断二人的对话。韦德在一众学生眼里向来很有威信，大家都有些惧怕他的严肃。Sally见状忙摆摆手连道不用，小跑着消失在走廊转角。

“谢谢。”为表礼貌，彼得尽管不太情愿还是小声咕哝着道谢，接着绕过眼前的人就想离开。岂料韦德长臂一伸正好挡在他胸前，彼得反应不过，结结实实地撞在肌肉结实的手臂上。  
“嘿！这是在做什么？”揉揉自己的胸口，彼得得承认这个男人的肌肉真是很够分量，硬得跟石头似的。

“我认为我们得好好谈谈。”韦德似乎并不打算对自己的失礼行为道歉。

“我认为我们没什么好谈的。”彼得反噎他。

“我很抱歉，让你失望了。我不是你所想的好老师、好情人，我曾经双手沾满鲜血……”韦德没头没尾地说着让人听不懂的话，突然自觉无言，又重复一次：“很抱歉，让你失望了。”

“我真搞不懂，你是精神分裂吗？让我离远点的不是你吗？以师生隔阂为理由拒绝我的不也是你吗？”彼得忍住了天大的委屈才能维持平稳的语气说完这句话，他的身体已经开始发抖。

“我……”韦德发现了眼前男孩明显不对劲的状态，他猛地吸了吸鼻子，“你又发情了？！”

什么叫“又”？这明明是第一次…… 彼得很想吐槽，但此时他已经像被抽空了力气一般。他不想倒在韦德身上，只得慢慢摸索到最近的墙壁靠着，艰难维持着站立状态。  
情欲带来的热潮感彼得在刚分化时就已经感受过，但在发情期这种感觉要比那时强上数倍，理智被完全抽空，原始本能被不断放大，身体的每个细胞都在渴望着alpha的浇灌。

“该死的，你是喝草莓味牛奶长大的吗？”韦德不理会彼得的抗拒，走上前一只手绕过他的膝盖，另一只手托着他的背，将人公主抱在怀中，阔步往教学楼门外走去。

一路上避开人多的地方，弯弯绕绕走着小路，总算是避开人目到了停车场。被塞进车后座后，彼得混沌的大脑自动识别到达了“安全区域”，开始肆无忌惮地挥发信息素，霎时间，狭小的车舱被他的味道包裹起来。

“呜呜……好难受！好难受……”彼得呻吟着，毫不自知此时自己的嗓音有多甜腻诱人。他的双臂圈着韦德的颈不愿放开，还使着劲把韦德的头往下压。  
韦德挣扎着想远离这个浑身散发着可口气息的小家伙，却因为脖子被钳制住离开不得，他没想到彼得细胳膊细腿的居然也能有那么大力气。好吧，只是跟他比起来细胳膊细腿的。

彼得肌肉匀称的双腿开始缠上韦德的腰，韦德心中警铃大作，他还保持着两手撑在彼得头侧、上半身被彼得限制在后座上、下半身撅着屁股被留在车舱外走也走不了进也进不去的尴尬姿势，而空气中彼得过分甜腻的信息素像打翻了一仓库甜牛奶桶，逐渐有往车外蔓延的趋势。韦德心一横，大手捞着彼得的腰将人托起来，自己挤进后座，关上门，把彼得双腿分开跨坐在自己的大腿上。  
彼得的脸颊红扑扑的，迷离的双眼水光潋滟，双唇嫣红湿润犹如刚沾了水的樱桃，他被情欲折磨得蜷曲在韦德怀中微微发抖，不停用下体蹭着韦德逐渐苏醒的裆部，渴求得到一丝慰藉。后穴渗出湿黏液体，玉茎顶端也因为摩擦的刺激溢出津液，很快就将内裤打湿。

“Pete, 你知道这样做会有什么后果吗？”韦德沙哑着声音“好心”提醒。

“不…..嗯…不知道。”不能指望沉浸在情欲中的人能给出什么标准回答。

“老师会教你。”  
话音刚落，韦德便大力扣住彼得的后脑，狠狠吸住他的嘴，大力吮咬，另一只手撩开彼得的上衣，轻轻摩挲着他的侧腰线，惹得彼得卷起小腹，握起拳敲打着韦德的肩膀，力道不算小，但韦德权当这是调情了。  
一吻毕，韦德离开彼得的唇，还尚有银丝牵连在两人的嘴角，轻轻用双手小心翼翼地捧着彼得的脸，抵着他的鼻尖，盯着彼得被他吮吸到红肿如同血滴般的唇瓣，「真想把他吃下去。」他又忍不出啃咬起彼得的下唇，惹得彼得吃痛叫出声来。彼得被又啃又咬了半天，沉溺在韦德高超的吻技里晕头转向，连裤子被褪下都浑然不知。

“你自己做扩张，会吗？我想你是会的，毕竟连跳蛋都塞进去过。”韦德在彼得耳旁轻轻吐着气，双手也没闲着，滑进了彼得的内裤里用力揉搓着两瓣丰腴的臀肉。彼得的小屁股平时藏在他宽松的运动休闲裤里，配合着他的小身板根本来看，根本显不出弧度，如若不是韦德扒开他的裤子看到内裤包裹着的紧俏形状，他不会发现彼得的屁股这么圆润丰满。

“嗯…..哈啊…好….”彼得似懂非懂地回答着，韦德散发出浓烈的信息素将彼得的腺体紧紧包裹住，omega的天性让他此刻只能选择顺从。  
彼得伸出右手掰开穴口，左手两指轻而易举地插进去，在内壁里抽插旋转，饥渴的内穴瞬间得到一丝慰藉，骚麻的快感刺激着内壁分泌出肠液，顺着他的手指流下来沾湿了韦德的裤。韦德将他的卫衣掀至脖子，再揽住他精瘦的腰，贪婪地吸住胸前两颗嫣红，像哺乳期的婴儿吮吸母乳一样，还时不时伸出舌头搔过乳尖。「说不定还真能吸出奶。」邪恶的念头一闪而过，这个泡在奶罐里长大的小家伙，会不会全身血管里头流的都是奶？

“别….别吸了，痒….嗯…..”后穴和乳尖被同时刺激，电流般的快感席卷彼得全身，他的眼角禁不住溢出生理性泪水，嘴角也不受控制地流出津液，肩膀、膝盖和手肘也因为情欲高涨而泛着淡粉。彼得已经没有任何力气了，手上自己抚慰的动作也停下来，他拼命往后躲想逃开韦德作恶的嘴，无奈却被一双大手牢牢扣住动弹不得。  
韦德眼见小男孩被自己折磨得险些虚脱，赶紧将自己的巨大释放出来，抽出彼得还插在后穴的手，在他的穴口试探性地做了会儿扩张，便长驱直入。

“痛！”刚进去三分之二，韦德就被推搡着胸膛喊停，“你出去….出去！”疼痛让彼得原本浑浑噩噩的脑袋清醒不少，他突然才反应过来，他们这是在干什么？！

“嘿，my boy, 忍着点，好吗？哥保证待会你会爽到不想让我出来。”韦德被他的动作吓一跳，他怕伤到男孩，托着他的双臀不敢继续进入，只能好言哄着让他接纳自己，毕竟已经是箭在弦上了。

“呵……为人师表，Wade,”彼得饱含情欲的脸上露出嘲弄的表情，说不出的勾人，“你越界了。”

“你知道的，甜心，我从来都不是什么正人君子。”说完，韦德不顾彼得反对，整根没入他的后穴，双手掰开他的臀瓣大力抽插着，粗长的欲望摩擦着内壁磨出更多水来，紧致的肠肉被刺激得急剧收缩，绞得韦德也差点呼吸不顺，他的汗水沾湿金发，顺着脸庞流到颈窝，染湿了T恤领口。  
逼仄狭小的空间被两种气味同时充盈，刺激着两人情欲更加高涨。韦德的巨根很快找到彼得的敏感点，他想让小孩的第一次舒服些，便加快抽插力度，圆润的柱头不停撞击着那点，把彼得的内壁完全操开，淫液顺着巨根沾湿了韦德的黑丛，还有一些则流到彼得光洁的大腿根部，湿漉漉地泛着淫靡的光。  
彼得无力的双手搭在韦德肩膀，双腿被大大分开架在韦德的手臂上，玉茎因为快感高高翘起，铃口射出一股股白浊。他把头埋进韦德的胸膛轻轻啜泣着，韦德的白檀混合着血腥味熏得他大脑缺氧，除了承受快感已经什么都思考不了了。

“不要…..哈啊…不要标记我….呜呜….Wade….”餍足之后射出一股浓精的彼得恢复了些许理智，他抬起头哀求地看着韦德，韦德又能看到小狗尾巴在彼得身后摇来摇去了，还耷拉着两只耳朵。只是此时彼得脸上还泛着情欲的潮红，眼睛里的粼粼水光控诉着韦德刚才欺负得多狠，泪痕和口水痕交织在一起，显得可怜兮兮的，韦德看在眼里真是又心疼又想更加恶狠狠地欺负他。

“都听你的，baby boy.”韦德轻吻着他的泪痕，扶着彼得的腰开始新一轮侵入，彼得无力反抗，任由他摆弄，自己只能贴在他宽厚的胸膛哼哼唧唧。大概抽插了几十下后，韦德将浓精尽数灌入彼得体内，同时含住了彼得后颈的腺体，张开嘴——用力咬了上去。

“啊——！”腺体被咬破和敏感点被热流持续刺激的双重快感让彼得几乎两眼翻白，他只觉得眼前一阵白光闪过，本来已经射了好几次的玉茎再次颤颤悠悠地喷出一股稀薄浊液，如果再做下去怕是就要射出别的东西了。  
韦德将巨根从彼得体内撤出，把人转了个方向圈在怀里，细细抚慰着男孩处在高潮余韵中的身子，把头埋进他的颈窝里轻吮着，吸出一颗颗粉红的印。

“你这个骗子！你说过不标记我的！”刚恢复了些许力气的彼得挣扎起来兴师问罪。

“冷静点，甜心。我保证这只是暂时的。”韦德满意地轻嗅着彼得刚被咬破的腺体，这里已经有他的气味了，接下来的一段时间这个小男孩都会属于他。  
彼得垂眸不语，他心乱如麻。这几天发生了太多事情，他不解，他已经遂了韦德的愿，决定要跟他就这么保持着师生关系，不会再越雷池半步。可是韦德还是摆出一副暧昧不明的态度，还是说其实在他眼中，自己跟他以往的床伴并无差别？以各种理由拒绝自己，也许不过只是欲擒故纵，从而更快吸引自己上钩的手段罢了。

“Mr. Wilson, 你不是说过，我们之间不能再有师生之外的关系了吗？”

TBC.  
下一章完结，感谢一直在看的伙伴们~❤


End file.
